


Braver

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Chance Meetings, Dimension Travel, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Leaving? What Leaving?, Lies, Memories, No Smut, Reunions, Revelations, Romance, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond, Time Lady Rose, Time Travel, Weddings, reactions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor says but one thing about Jackie to his current companion, Martha. Rose does not like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Braver**

**Chapter One**

Rose sighed heavily, watching the Doctor from afar. If there was anything more she has got from her minutes as Bad Wolf than the forever-present connection with the TARDIS, it was the improved hearing and eyesight. Without consciously knowing it, she was now employing these improved abilities effortlessly.

Rose knew a considerable amount of time – in human standards - must have passed for him. A year, two years? Besides, he has had the tendency to push memories away, particularly those devastating.

What worried her – and the fair-haired girl has never denied the feelings for the Doctor from anyone – was the adoring way the dark-skinned girl accompanying him looked at the Time Lord. It has almost made her want to cry.

No matter how much time has passed, it still stung. This might have meant he has moved on, maybe even fell in love. Perhaps with this human. All she could do was wait and see it for herself…

Then, the Doctor began speaking. He could have sworn someone was watching him… And he did not mean Martha Jones, each of her adoring looks being blocked skilfully by his superior mind. If it was worrying Martha at first, she got used to his ignorance eventually, always trying to find a way to make him fall for her just the same. _Silly girl._

“Is this enough, or do you still want to visit that exquisite jewellery shop? Not that I think your mother would understand the value of any of the items sold there, sorry.”

Martha shook her head incredulously, apparently used to his rude behaviour. But he was talking about buying things for the girl’s mother! This could mean... She certainly thought it-

“Don't worry. I don't think Rose's mum would have, either...”

Rose snapped at the mention of Jackie. He did not know! Knew _nothing_ about her! Cared nothing about her! How dare he… She was with them in what felt like no time at all.

“Excuse me?! My mum can be a perfect connoisseur of anything, jewellery included,” she spat.

He looked at Rose, then at Martha. At Rose. The Time Lord exhaled, not sure if this was his Rose-parched mind fooling him or-

“Here, Martha. Take the card and go buy anything. Take your time. You can pick something for Tish, too. Oh, and for yourself, if you want. Go, go!” Martha eyed the other woman suspiciously, then left. A goodbye trip? Goodbye gift? Is this just as much as he can manage without finding himself _another_ woman? Martha Jones was suddenly glad they have agreed this tourist-like trip was going to be her last on board the TARDIS.

“The best way to get rid of a woman is to send her into a jewellery shop,” the Doctor winked at Rose.

“Rude,” she whispered.

He winked at her again, getting a glare from her this time.

“Are you an illusion, Rose? Am I going barmy?”

“Nope!” She smiled. “I knew I’d find you here, of all places.”

He stared at her. “Am I allowed to know how?” Dimension-travel was not supposed to be possible! He himself has sealed it all off!

“Thanks to the connection we share, the TARDIS always leads me to you. But I tend to miss you-either the temporal or the spatial coordinates get messed up, and-” Rose sighed. As much as she might have hoped for a dream-like reunion, one without any obstacles, where one kiss was supposed to answer all the questions… As merely sharing a look did not seem to perform the miracle.

“Rose. My Rose,” he breathed.

“That's me,” she managed not to grin at him foolishly, only a small smile on her lips.

“Are you staying?”

 _Do you want me to?_ “Are you involved with this girl?” She asked instead.

The Doctor grinned at her. “Martha? No. No matter what she lets on. You know I-”

“Have a _sentence_ to finish?”

“Yes, but-” He was flustered. It was all happening too soon.

“Shut up, Doctor.” She wrapped her arms around him, but dared not proceed. The seconds have happened to be lost... to the woman now known to Rose as Martha.

If the dark girl was surprised about that other woman still by the Doctor’s side, she let it slide. His relationships were no longer her business. She was more uneasy about other things. “Doctor! They say this card isn’t valid.”

He sighed. Of course, something _had_ to go pear-shaped. “Wrong decade. Here - take this.Works everywhere,” he took a strange-looking object from his pocket, one of his arms around Rose still. “Go.”

“Are you all right?” Martha could not help but ask. It was not unlike the Doctor to befriend people almost at once, but the way he kept watching, kept _touching_ the blonde woman was making her uncomfortable.

“You could say so, yes, Martha. Go and buy the presents,” he motioned towards the shop encouragingly.

Martha grimaced. Was he urging her to leave? And _who_ was this woman? Somehow, her entering among them and crossing the Doctor’s personal space so shamelessly felt improper to the dark-skinned girl.

“Don't worry, Martha. We won't leave you. Will be waiting right here.” _We_. It was possible to believe he intended to invite this woman onto the TARDIS. She was lucky he seemed uninterested in women in that way. Martha knew. She _tried_. She did not need to waste any time, having chosen her preferred jewellery just minutes ago, but some uninvited thoughts kept nagging her all the same. It was all because of this Rose, she deduced. How did _she_ manage?

* * *

 

Having come back with the jewellery, Martha found only the mysterious blonde was still present.

“Hello  there. Where-”

“The Doctor? He said he would try to move the TARDIS closer.”

Only then did Martha notice the changes in the mysterious girl’s complexion – ones that weren’t there a minute ago. If anything, she looked properly… snogged. Without having had any time to hide the traces or at least to even her clothes. She hid a shudder. There was only one who could have done this… And the idea was both unbelievable and unacceptable.

The blonde saved her with her following question, seemingly one completely innocent. “Who is he to you?”

Martha Jones could not tell where the idea to give this girl a completely untrue response has come from. “A… a boyfriend, of sorts.”

All she has got for this was a wide, tongue-touched grin from the fair-haired human. _If_ she was one.

“Good luck with that,” Rose muttered, winking at her.

“Why?” Martha eyed her curiously.

 _He has just snogged the life out of me in less than a minute, this is why..._ Now, he knew. Knew why she was defending her mum so. Jackie was the sole remainder of her human life, the woman she might never see again. The snog Rose has been craving for has unlocked her telepathic abilities… But this girl, with her bag now suitably filled with some extraordinarily overpriced bracelets, earrings and necklaces meant for her family, did not need to know any of this.

“Oh, look, there he is!” Rose changed the subject effortlessly.

“ _Allons-y_ , ladies!” The Doctor’s excitement was understandable.

Rose cleared her throat meaningfully. “I think your _girlfriend_ deserves an explanation or two first, Doctor,” she eyed him tensely. How many more hearts has he broken?

“Oh, Martha isn't my-”

Rose knew, of course. The snog he'd given her...

”We'll talk about this illusion of yours later, Martha Jones," he glared at her. "Lets go, the TARDIS is this way! Feel like running?

* * *

 

 They were back aboard the ship in no time. Martha felt ignored and forgotten, but she was supposed to leave after this particular trip anyway…

_How?_

The Doctor’s attempt at telepathic communication has startled Rose greatly… But she was quick to compose herself.

“The TARDIS… She sings to me!” She spoke matter-of-factly instead. _Supports me, encourages me-_

The Time Lord grinned at her. “Of course she does, you are my-”

Companion. She had to be. A previous companion, one aware of his antics… No-one else.

Martha hated  being left out of the conversation like this, but changed her mind as soon as he turned towards  her. “You are not my girlfriend.”

The dark companion tried to take the offensive. “No, but neither is she!” How long were they going to keep the girl’s identity from her?

“Sorry, Martha,” Rose eyed her sadly. “I happen to be his- Friend, I'm his best friend.”

The Doctor was watching her curiously, but chose not to interrupt the conversation.

“Why… Why hasn’t he mentioned you before?”

Or maybe he _should_. “Haven’t I?”

“Nope.” At least at this very moment, Martha Jones felt powerful.

As short as the instance was. “Blimey. You must be familiar with her by the name, then-"

The fair-haired companion stopped him with one look. "This unnecessary tension is driving me crazy,” Rose rolled her eyes. “My name is Rose. Rose Tyler. I am officially the wife of this crazy man for-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_As short as the instance was. “Blimey. You must be familiar with her by the name, then-_

_The fair-haired companion stopped him with one look. This unnecessary tension is driving me crazy,” Rose rolled her eyes. “My name is Rose. Rose Tyler. I am officially the wife of this crazy man for-”_

* * *

 

**Braver**

**Chapter Two**

The dark-skinned girl could not control a gasp, interrupting whatever the self-proclaimed Rose Tyler was about to say.

“Is- is this true, Doctor?”

He nodded, secretly thankful to Rose for her breaking Martha’s foolish hopes so effortlessly and saving him from unnecessary trouble that might have arisen, were it not for her.

Martha Jones lowered her eyes, wanting to be gone from the scene as soon as possible. “I am sorry!” She managed. “I didn’t know!”

The Doctor acknowledged her apology with a nod, his following words directed solely at Rose. “I am not certain how time is running in Pete’s World. But-

 _We have been married for two days. Two_ bloody _days, before the Daleks and the Cybermen- Is this the thing you feel like telling her?_ Rose chastised him telepathically. She knew this time must have been as torturous for him as it was for her. Nobody was supposed to know. Keeping things from her own mother was-

Rose clenched her teeth, unwilling to either remember or to tear up at the memory. So little time, yet it has been enough for so many dreadful things to have taken place. Ones that have dulled the other memories. Memories of them giving each other _the_ promise, of them almost-

 _Funny how we have never been given the chance-_ Rose eyed him meaningfully and cleared her throat. “Shouldn’t you be telling something to Martha? She’s shocked, poor girl.”

Her look of encouragement was _supposed_ to make her feel better. The medical student smiled at Rose sadly instead.

The Doctor shrugged, uncomfortable, thinking of a suitable answer, something neither shocking nor unbelievable. As Martha was still patiently waiting for a proper reply from him, one more wordy than a nod, he wrapped one arm around Rose, as if for support.

“We have been together for more than two years now, Rose and I,” he smiled at both women confidently. “I’m sure you could have guessed, Martha?”

“Yeah,” the dark-skinned human looked Rose over with unhidden mistrust. “If only you were nowhere as secretive, Doctor.”

Martha addressed Rose then. “He’s never said. Kept talking about Rose as if she- you were someone from another world. Just a woman he used to love, I thought. My bad, Rose.” Her unintentionally bitter words were ignored, as the couple were busy trying to take as much of the other in as was possible without actually fully reopening the intense and raw telepathic bond between them.  

 _I don’t think_ you _would have understood the depth of changes within me, were it not for-_ Rose sighed at the Time Lord, smiling knowingly at the other companion at the same time.

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the waist, remembering. _The desperate look in your eyes, Rose._ Your eyes. _Were you afraid I would run away? No matter our bond, no matter-_

 _I know_ you _. Know of the way your companions see you and your inability to say_ no _,_ Rose clarified, amused. She _could_ allow herself to be amused now that it was all clear between them, with no way back.

Martha found their unsuccessful efforts to keep away from each other disturbing. Their inaudible conversations might just have been a result of her flustered mind.

“Know what? I’ll go pack, while you two do whatever it is reunited lovers do,” she spoke uncomfortably. This was a very clear sign she should step away once and for all.

Rose eyed Martha with sincere worry. “What do you mean, _pack_?”

 _I did not mean to send her away!_ She eyed the Doctor with dread.

 _Martha has decided this was going to be her last trip. Before you even returned to me, love._ The Doctor smiled at the way Rose’s eyes sparkled at the last word.

“I am leaving. Have visited multiple jewellery shops for a reason.” Martha explained to Rose, surprised she even wanted to know.

“The women in her family won’t accept unusual things,” the Doctor added.

The Tyler girl grinned at him. _That’s why you love Mum so much!_

 _Maybe_ , he agreed, unwilling to touch upon painful topics. That one kiss has given him answers to questions the Doctor was not sure he was ready to face dealing with.

Rose pulled the Time Lord into a hug, momentarily forgetting they were not alone in the room. “My Doctor,” she breathed.

The longing in the girl’s voice was too much for Martha.

“Intimacy” was the word I had in mind,” she mumbled, slipping away quietly.

If they noticed Martha’s getting out of the room, neither spared a thought about it.

 _Oh, Rose._ The Doctor wasted no time now, the sole thought in his mind consisting of one word.

 

_Please._

“Are you really, really _this_ desperate, my Doctor?” Rose cooed at him, having known his the answer before he was about to answer it.

“Do you understand what kind of intimacy this is? That is, if you wish to proceed? Rose?”

Instead of giving him an answer, Rose has awarded him with something better. Not waiting for him to pool up the necessary courage to _ask_ her for permission, she kissed him.

His defences crumbled and fell at her touch.

 _Much better_ , Rose exhaled, excited. _Now, we can talk._

The Doctor was too shocked to do anything. He could not remember teaching her to do _that._

She cleared her throat. “We’re connected in ways no human – _sorry, Mum_ – will ever understand, and you still doubt in me?”

 _Is there anything you_ can’t _do?_

“Oh. A lot of things,” Rose giggled, moving away from him, no matter the unwelcome sensation of emptiness she has had to get used to ever since their brutal separation. “Can’t cook, for one thing.”

The Doctor knew quite a lot of things Rose could not or chose not to do, but it never mattered to him.

“That’s not- Not what I had in mind, Rose.”

“I know. I’m afraid not much can be done with your friend on board,” she eyed him meaningfully.

The Doctor inhaled deeply, understanding. Rose, his Rose… She was no longer the woman he knew, not fully. She was a Time Lady. His Time Lady, his bond-mate... In a way. He was aware that their first time together, together as two Time Lords, needed to be exceptional. No such thing could be achieved with another living and thinking being nearby - the TARDIS didn't count, in this case.

* * *

“Can you imagine how many things would have been different, had we proceeded with actually-” The alien changed the subject, thoughtful, myriads of different timelines entering his mind at once.

Rose chose not to point out to him that she knew _exactly_ what he was having in mind. “Losing a husband? A secret husband? No problem,” she giggled bitterly. “It’s like losing a close friend. Half a year, and you’re as good as new,” she grimaced.

“Is this what Jackie has told you?” The Doctor could not help his curiosity.

“No, that’s what the magazine articles keep telling her.”

“Does she know? Have you told her about _us_?”

“Excluding the few times when I was too drunk to remember to keep our secret a secret?”

The Doctor could not control a sigh. Mother and daughter relationships were never spoken of publicly on Gallifrey, but he could have guessed something like that could have happened between Rose and Jackie Tyler.

Rose rolled her eyes at the Time Lord. Ever since the life-changing transformation took place inside her, the girl understood the importance of keeping secrets in an entirely different way. No matter with whom a secret was shared, no matter how trustworthy the person… The danger of it being spilt out was always there.

 _A secret is a secret, Doctor. Nobody knows. Nobody knows of Bad Wolf, nobody knows about me being a Time Lady. Nobody knows about our quiet little marriage. Nobody knew about us, until Martha came today, claiming you two were together._ She smirked at him.

_Since when is a trip to a quiet little planet is a quiet little- Oh._

Rose hugged the Doctor tight, grinning. “What do you suggest we do about Martha?” _Because we need to establish and strengthen our bond anew, with the changes both in us and in-_

“She’s leaving, isn’t she?” The Time Lord asked her, suddenly no longer sure.

“If you tell her to, she will. But you won’t, because-”

 _She needs to make the choice herself_ , their thoughts echoed, as did the subsequent laughter.

 _Would my wife mind it very much if I reminded her just how everything began?_ The Doctor remembered just how much he loved hearing Rose laugh or seeing her smile. Maybe, with some help... _  
_

Rose eyed him curiously, warning him softly. “Tread carefully, lover. We wouldn’t want to evoke Bad Wolf within me until the time is right?”

The Doctor was not surprised about Rose being familiar with the events that took place when she was, in fact, one with the TARDIS. He was hardly surprised about anything concerning the brilliant Time Lady any more, ever since he understood the depth of the changes within her…

But was she aware of the fact their need to stay close was only ever growing every minute? Did she know what the Doctor knew? That strengthening the telepathic bond between them was going to become something much more than a tiny, nagging need felt right now?

Unless they did something to fix it before it became uncontrollable. Right away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

_But was she aware of the fact their need to stay close was only ever growing every minute? Did she know what the Doctor knew? That strengthening the telepathic bond between them was going to become something much more than a tiny, nagging need felt right now?_

_Unless they did something to fix it before it became uncontrollable. Right away._

* * *

 

**Braver**

**Chapter Three**

The Doctor cleared his throat. “We need to..”

His sudden unease has wiped away some of Rose's excitement. She believed it was better to face all sorts of obstacles right away. “To do what?”

“Well... To stay together, first thing,” he spoke emotionlessly.

“Really?” Rose eyes him incredulously. “We are supposed to stay together for as long as we live, yeah?” She smiled encouragingly at her Time Lord husband. “Whatever it is that worries you, Doctor, I'm sure it can be fixed!”

The girl's incessant optimism was what has made the Doctor to mistrust and doubt her in the first place. Funnily, these feelings had evaporated soon enough, never to return.

Rose's supportive look has made the Doctor laugh at his own silliness. Rose was his bond-mate, for Rassilon's sake!

“We need to make sure Martha is away by the time we-”

Her tongue-touched grin was priceless. It was unlikely for the Doctor to get used to using all sorts of sex-related expressions as freely as humans did were any time soon. Nevertheless, she did not tease him about it.

_I think she could stay with her family? Just for a day or two?_

* * *

Before the Doctor could reply, Martha entered, looking utterly gutted. “Sorry. I'm afraid I am not expected at home at least for several more days. Tish decided she had to invite some potential love interests of hers to our place and get to know them better. Mum agrees,” Martha rolled her eyes, flustered. “She still thinks I am a shame to our family, yeah?”

Rose was looking at the black-skinned girl understandingly, even though she knew her words were only directed at the Doctor.

 

Martha took a deep breath. “I mean, could I please stay on board the ship for at least another week?”

The Doctor backed away a sigh, looking at Rose for her opinion.

The more recent companion's gaze has met the approving smile on the fair girl's face.

“Rose?” Judging from her eyes, the fair girl did not seem against the idea. Of course, asking a favour of a woman who has been nothing but a never-before-seen rival just several hours ago felt rather low for her standards, but since when was life fair? “Of course, I could book myself a room in a hotel-”

“Don't be silly, Martha! You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like!”

The Doctor eyed his bond-mate questioningly. _Are you sure?_ Hasn't Martha tried to make his darling believe there was something going on between them?

_She's just been more or less kicked out of her house. Just look at her, poor girl!_

He has forgotten just how incredibly empathetic Rose could be. The daring look burning in her eyes has settled the matter. “Sure. I don't see how a few more days could hurt anyone. Welcome back, I suppose?”

The Doctor's words sounded strained and cold, but neither of the girls seemed to take his manner of speaking to heart.

Martha nodded at them both, thankful. “I'll try to be out of the TARDIS as soon as Tish says I'm welcome to return. Is this okay, really?”

“Yes,” Rose smiled at her. “You might want to unpack some things, dear?”

If Martha Jones has read the frustration in the Time Lord's eyes, she pretended she hasn't. No matter how different her and Rose's upbringing might have been, the medical student understood she had no right to say a single unkind word about this young woman, not when it seemed she has had as many rights on board the Doctor's ship as the alien himself. Rose seemed almost awfully familiar with every single part of the TARDIS.

Naturally, since this girl was _married_ to the Doctor. Martha was even ready to believe Rose has known how to communicate with the ship in ways above human communication. Of course, she was only being silly! If anything, there could never be someone looking more human than Rose did!

Thoughtful, Martha excused herself. Had she dyed her hair platinum blond, maybe her chances at winning the Doctor's hearts would have been better? Remembering her unwelcome situation, she hurried back to her room.

* * *

 

 

The Doctor was furious. Not at Rose, never at Rose, but at both himself and Martha. Tish was the one to blame, sure thing, but the times he's met her had been too scarce to even bother forming a true impression. If only he had encouraged Martha to leave sooner, perhaps none of this farce would have taken place!

 

_Why won't you stop worrying?_ Rose smiled at him kindly.  _I'm sure Martha is understanding enough not to try and intentionally cause trouble? Besides, she can't break us apart, even if, by any chance, she wanted to._

The alien sighed at her heavily. He knew his lover was right, but sometimes, only a tiny thing was enough to feel like a punishing hand from another world. _Do you know how many hours, days, months I have been imagining our reunion? How incredibly wondrous it was supposed to be? Us, kissing in the moonlight? Us, kissing right in this very place? Us, making love wherever? Whenever? Talking sweet nonsense and discussing life and death with equal seriousness?_

Rose kept watching him with sincere admiration.

_Oh, Doctor. I could do with some sweet nonsense any other day. But right now, I only need you telling me what you have never got the chance to._

The Gallifreyan giggled darkly. “Don't you know it? Haven't I told you these words before?”

_Don't do this to me, not now!_ “No, not when our world was breaking apart,” she sighed. “You have told and promised me so many beautiful things, have shown me your love in ways impossible to forget. But those three words, they have been all I still keep dreaming about,” her quiet words have died away on her lips. 

_Rose Tyler. For a non-human, you are incredibly persistent,_ the Doctor teased her softly.  _I cannot imagine another moment without you by my side. Is this good enough, love?_

She licked her lips, winking at him. Teasing has saved them from the unnecessary tension more often than not. “Try again? Three words, I'm sure you can manage?”

_Is this all you want? 'I love you, Rose Tyler?'_

The girl shuddered. This, for her, was no laughing matter. _Please?_

The Doctor has suddenly grown serious. “This would mean us experiencing all the dreadful atmosphere ever again. Are you sure you want this, Rose?”

The once-human had to know what he meant with these words.

“Does this mean you would need to burn another sun?”

The Time Lord gaped at her, flabbergasted. “No!”

“Does this mean I would need to relive the dreadful sensation of not being able to touch you?”

“No.”

“Will you tell me I can't see you ever again?”

“No!”

She could not understand why they would need to relive the Norway scene ever again in the first place, but the Doctor has answered her unuttered question anyway.

“Reliving means, for us, for you and I, a chance to do things right. We won't be transported to the exact place, luckily, but the TARDIS has kindly created a room similar enough for us.”

“This is insane,” Rose giggled. She doubted this was going to grant her any positive emotions, but trusted her bond-mate without question.

“If you do things right this time... Will something more than words be included in the list?”

“It will be, one way or another,” he winked at her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

“ _If you do things right this time... Will a reunion snog be included in the list?”_

“ _It will be, one way or another,” he winked at her._

* * *

 

**Braver**

**Chapter Four**

Rose shuddered, the dreadful memories hitting her the moment their surroundings have changed into the very same beach of their nightmares.

“I guess two minutes is still the time limit,” the Doctor spoke quietly.

She exhaled. “Am I supposed to make believe you are still just a hologram?”

“Very funny,” he sighed. “We need to see what would have taken place had we been able to connect our minds on Bad Wolf Bay.”

“You would have still been impossible to reach,” Rose shrugged at him. “Do you know how much not being able to touch you has hurt me?”

_I know._

“We must not forget about our original intention,” the alien breathed at her. “Must check what might have happened for ourselves,” the Doctor inhaled, every trace of amusement gone off his face as the projection has just happened to hit them both very close to the heart/

“Doctor,” Rose managed, dreadfully pale. “I don't think I can do this. Not again!”

_Of course you can._

Merely receiving these simple words inside her mind has lessened her unease.

_Rose Tyler. I love you!_

She grinned at him. “That's not how it happened!”

_It_ has _, now!_ The Doctor countered.

“Are you a hologram, still?” Rose tried to make the situation resemble the one they remembered at least a little bit more.

_Want to come and see?_ The Time Lord took off his suit jacket.

Rose burst out laughing. “How does  _this_ change things?”

“Do you think I'd be able to snog you senseless during the time remaining for us?” He eyed her wryly, still not getting any closer to her.

It has hit her then. _Oh, my God._

“It seems to me you have been intending to strip down for me during these two minutes?” The Time Lady countered, knowing better than to look surprised. “This is the impression I keep getting!”

“Anything you want, my Rose,” he licked his lips and started taking off his seemingly endless layers of clothing, making sure she was watching.

While Rose's grin took up half of her face, she was aware whatever plans they might have had were bound to fall to ashes. _At this rate, Doctor... It will take you a couple of_ hours _._

She rolled her eyes at him playfully the next instant. _Anything_ was better than self-consciously forcing themselves to relive the torturous moments, that much was obvious. Clearly, this has been something much more appealing than-

Rose stopped his spectacle with one look, glad the Doctor has actually kept quite a lot of his clothes on. _There will be time for everything later, yeah?_

 _Right you are._ “I still owe you the snog you have been craving for,” the Doctor winked at her.

“Please,” she breathed at him. _If you kiss me now, we might-_

The Doctor has excitedly accepted her proposal, somehow managing not to slip on the pieces of clothing already on the ground.

 _Imagine_ _none of this Norway nightmare has ever taken place. Think of all the things waiting for us. Think of me waiting for you and meeting you once again, only to for us to never ever be apart._

The Time Lady exhaled, blissful.

_Does this future... our future... does it make you happy, Rose?_

_Yes!_

The projected Bad Wolf Bay surroundings have already been gone without a trace when they have realised where they were, too immersed in watching every move of their loved one.

_Since when are we back into our reality? Weren't we supposed to-_

_The Doctor grinned at the girl._ “Hmmm. I'd say... After the two minutes have passed?”

She blinked at him.

“Do you... Do you want to try again?” The Time Lord asked her doubtfully, unsure if she had intended to truly go through it all once more. Maybe there has been something he was supposed to know without her saying?

 _No! Never again!_ The Doctor _has_ told her he loved her. Wasn't this the only thing that mattered? The only thing which has been necessary to seal their relationship?

The Time Lady has cleared her throat meaningfully. “Weren't you supposed to be snogging me by now? Or have you _forgotten_?” Rose teased him lightly.

 _I never could_ , he assured her. The Time Lord was aware these two projected minutes, the majority of which were spent doing anything but addressing the truly important things, had been important. Even through fake laughter and amusement, some of the dreadful atmosphere has reached them. And that was all right. It has only proven to them that together, they could face anything.

“Doctor? Do you think staying here in this room is the best idea?” Rose spoke quietly.

“No. Kissing you is the best idea.”

She giggled, giddy with excitement. “Here?”

“Anywhere where Martha can't reach us, love.”

Rose eyed him meaningfully. “She can surely find us here, Doctor.”

“I hope you are not suggesting for us to get off the ship?”

She shook her head. “That would be too big an insult to the TARDIS, knowing how much work she might have put in recreating the Norway scene,” the girl reasoned.

 _I don't care,_ the Doctor breathed into her telepathically. _Don't care one bit, not right here and right now, love._

I am still waiting for you to swipe me off my feet,” Rose winked at him.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Wait, do you mean the act I've just given you hasn't had the desired effect?”

“It has shocked me, more likely,” she admitted. “So soon after-”

 _My bad, love,_ he smirked at her. “Haven't you been all for similar surprises before?”

“Had it come from your previous self, I would have begun questioning my sanity.”

The Doctor eyed her curiously. “But not that of my grumpy self?”

“Are you getting jealous of him?”

“No!”

“Good. Let's go.”

“Go where?” The Time Lord grinned at her, his mind suddenly filled with expectations.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

“ _ Good. Let's go.” _

“ _ Go where?” The Time Lord grinned at her, his mind suddenly filled with expectations. _

 

**Braver**

**Chapter Five**

 

“Anywhere?”

Rose's honest excitement was making the Doctor dizzy. “Anywhere it is. But we're not alone!”

She shrugged at him, exasperated. “Am I wrong, or am I the one trusting the old girl more than you do, Doctor?”

The Time Lord blushed, uncomfortable. “I- I simply think the TARDIS might be tired after the Norway reconstruction!” It was clear to Rose her bond-mate was only justifying himself, coming up with the silliest of reasons.

_ Really, old girl? Do you need some time to rebuild your resources?  _ She addressed the ship softly. After all, the Doctor was the one supposed to know the vessel best. His reaction, however, looked nothing like that. Even more so, the alien appeared puzzled.

“It seems to me the TARDIS is on your side again, love,” the Time Lord exhaled.  _ She seems ready to help us hide ourselves from Martha. Can you believe it? _

“Accept what she's giving us,” Rose teased him. “I might kill you with my own hands if your Martha comes up on us, Doctor!” Her voice was grave. “We have been waiting for this for so long and I don’t think I can-”

The Doctor eyed Rose seductively.  _ We deserve this. Our patience is finally going to be rewarded,  _ the Time Lord’s passionate snog has somehow transported them into the one place they  _ knew  _ was the safest place aboard. The Doctor’s chamber.

No words were necessary, when feverishly removing the clothes of the bond-mate has appeared to be the most important thing. Touching, kissing, licking and perhaps occasionally leaving a bite mark has been just the beginning. 

Their lips finding and cherishing the exact parts and places their bond-mate  _ needed  _ touched… This could have been paradise, were it not for the Doctor and Rose, their minds continuously reminding them of the unlikely danger of being seen in the act.

It took some nudging from the clever sentient ship to make the Time Lord realise this stupid inexplicable fear couldn’t last.

This was when they have understood what using telepathy when shagging your bond-mate has truly meant. Even if the urgency and need to finally be united have clouded the incomparable sensations slightly, they knew this has only been a start of their forever.

* * *

 

Martha Jones has eventually come up on them doing things no upper middle class human – one she has proudly admitted being - would ever think of doing, least of all consider it  _ possible _ .

This alone has made Martha hide away inside her room for hours, suddenly finding her usually dreadfully boring study material incredibly interesting. Even if it has taken her a long ice-cold shower to get these images out of her mind. Luckily, she hasn't seen or heard very much.

Martha's reasonable thinking has pretty much placed the correct assumptions in her head. Growling inside, she shook her head. “You will need to somehow make me forget this! Remember, it's your doing!” Martha Jones was feeling tricked.

Sadly, there was no way she was going to face the couple any time soon, not after that.

* * *

 

“Why is Martha nowhere to be seen?” The Doctor appeared honestly worried.

“I don't think you want to know,” Rose breathed into his chest, not intending to get off the bed any time soon. They needed to make use of every moment. 

The Time Lord pretended to be petrified, understanding his bond-mate's way of thinking and the implication effortlessly.

_ Has she? The old girl wouldn't allow that! _

“If she wanted to make Martha uncomfortable and to cause the wish to leave the ship fill up her mind, she might have done whatever to push her away from witnessing our-”

The Doctor sighed, only mildly irritated. “Are you seriously thinking I'm going to remove my companion's memories, just like that, TARDIS? You know as well as I do it's only allowed under very strict, life-threatening memories for humans?!”

The old girl bleeped guiltily.

_ Knew it, _ the Gallifreyan sighed, unable to be as angry at his oldest friend as he guessed he should be.  _ What do you suggest we do? _

Rose's face has brightened up with an idea. “Ask Jack for help?”

The Doctor gulped. “If you think Martha deserves a temporary relief of the unexpected needs and desires she probably doesn't even think she has any need of dealing with, least of all imagine ever  _ having _ them-”

Rose nodded at him, giggling. “You're probably right, Doctor. Jack is obviously  _ not _ someone we would match Martha with. Not that Jack could be matched with anyone,” she grinned.

“Playing matchmaker, are you?” The Doctor eyed her incredulously.

Rose blushed. “Is it too much? I pity the girl, that's all!”

“No, not at all, love,” he breathed at her, suddenly realising letting his Rose go anywhere off the bed before they have repeated at least some of the blissful passionate and telepathic experience... It seemed his beloved was not against the myriad of things he already  _ knew  _ she loved. 

The Doctor was absolutely certain the countless ways of making Rose satisfied were going to pay off. As he has soon got to know, Rose Tyler was in no way a lesser expert of making him moan and beg for her touch.

Hours later, with their desires at least temporarily calmed down, Rose has found her voice, continuing their previous conversation quietly.

“As Jack is, luckily, out of the potential candidates list... Do you have anyone in mind?” She asked, not really expecting for him to come up with someone he thought would be worthy of his dark-skinned companion.

“What have you been telling me about your friend Keisha and Mickey? Their efforts were useless, right?”

“They hated each other. Why?”

Rose blinked at the Doctor, understanding what he was having in mind. 

“No. Oh, no.” If this meant her friend Mickey travelling aboard to only spark his interest in Martha (and the other way around), Rose was not ready for this.

The Time Lord touched her hand. “Martha is determined to leave soon. Why not make them leave together?”

The girl was still not convinced, but the Doctor’s touch has worked like a charm.

“I’ll… Think about it,” Rose managed, welcoming him between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I can't promise anything.


End file.
